The invention relates to marine propulsion device hydraulic systems, and more particularly to such hydraulic systems including hydraulic power steering, hydraulic shift assist, and hydraulic throttle assist. Still more particularly, the invention relates to pump assemblies used in marine propulsion device hydraulic systems.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ Smith 1,692,473 Nov. 20, 1928 Dusevoir 2,462,732 Feb. 22, 1949 Dinnison, et al. 2,902,935 Sept. 8, 1959 Doble 3,014,429 Dec. 26, 1961 Scognamillo 3,344,745 Oct. 3, 1967 Brundage 3,551,081 Dec. 29, 1970 Goodwin 3,590,798 July 6, 1971 Young 3,740,954 June 26, 1973 Grob, et al. 3,884,196 May 20, 1975 Ohba, et al. 3,898,810 Aug. 12, 1975 Symmank 3,910,044 Oct. 7, 1975 Barton 3,916,767 Nov. 4, 1975 Barto 4,386,894 June 7, 1983 ______________________________________